


A Whole New World

by 42hrb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek isn't pleased when he's dragged to a college bar, he's even more unhappy when it's karaoke night.</p><p>Stiles is excited that he's graduating from college and that his best friend is back in town, he missed his duet partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sterek fic so I'm sorry already.
> 
> Oh, and there' some drinking in this, everyone is of age, but still thought you should know.

Derek had no idea how he had gotten sucked into going to The Wolf’s Den, a local college bar that he hadn’t gone to since he graduated from UC Beacon Hills three years prior.Furthermore he had no idea how he had been suckered into going on a Thursday.He had no idea how he had forgotten that Thursday nights had always been karaoke night, he had spent many a drunken night in college at The Den belting out off key versions of different Beyonce songs, but now that he was 25 and had a full time adult job as a biomedical engineer he hadn’t stepped foot into any of his old college haunts.

He was sitting at a table in the back corner of the bar, nursing his first beer as his friends chatted loudly.They were out celebrating Erica and Boyd’s graduation from UCBH’s law school, Derek was shaken from his thoughts by Erica slapping his arm with a manicured hand, “Derek you took off of work tomorrow and you’re suppose to be celebrating with us, drink up you bitch.”  

Lifting his half full beer to his lips Derek downed it in one gulp and said, “Happy?”  

Erica gave him a wicked smile and nodded her head toward a mess of light brown curls that pushed through the crowed.Isaac Lahey had just finished is L1s and had been adopted by Erica and Boyd when they found out that he moved across the country to attend UCBH and had no friends.“I’ve got tequila shots!” Isaac said and Derek groaned, he hadn’t done tequila shots since his senior year.That night had ended with him on the roof of a gazebo yelling at the sheriff of Beacon Hills.He had managed to avoid charges because technically he wasn’t drunk when the sheriff found him.

Boyd gave him a look that clearly said, ‘take the damn shot’ so Derek did, feeling it burn has he bit into the lime.Erica was smiling now as she waved the waitress over and ordered four more beers and another round of shots.The girl nodded, her dark brown hair falling into her eyes as she walked away.Isaac stared at her as she walked away, “She’s perfect.”

Everyone rolled their eyes at that, Isaac was a sucker for anyone with brown eyes and dimples.“How drunk do we have to get you before you’ll sing ‘Drunk In Love’?” Erica asked Derek with a smirk. 

“Way drunker than I am now.” He said as he turned toward the stage, there were two guys singing ‘A Whole New World’ from Aladdin, one with dark brown hair and a slightly uneven jawline and the other with brown hair that stuck up at all angles and very fair skin.The guys were clearly very drunk, probably just finished their finals and were letting off some steam.  

“I love it when McCall and Stilinski make fools of themselves,” A new voice said as Cora, Derek’s younger sister, joined them.She kissed Boyd on the cheek and took a sip of his beer.She had been dating him since they had both volunteered to be a part of a research study that locked them in a room together for three days without anyone else, Derek didn’t want to know what had happened in the room, ever.That had been two years ago and thank god he still hadn't heard the details.

“You know them?” Derek asked, only half caring about the answer.

“Oh yeah, they’re Beacon Hills High School alum too, my year.I’m pretty sure McCall went to UC Davis but Stilinski went to UCBH, wanted to be close to his dad. They should be graduating with me next week as long as they didn’t fuck up.Base on the shots I saw them doing I’m guessing they passed.”

Derek turned back toward the stage, the two guys had their arms slung around each other and when they song ended they were both laughing.He thought he might recognize them from the lacrosse team, he would have been a senior when they were freshmen.McCall was the one with a darker hair and funny jawline, he looked like he might fall off the stage but Stilinski grabbed him by the arm and led him to their table, right next to theirs. 

 

——

Stiles was feeling great, in a week he would officially have his bachelors in criminal behavior and forensic science, his best friend was moving home to go to vet school and his dad voluntarily ate a veggie burger for dinner, life is good.He had Scott by the arm as he lead his best friend back to their table, Kira was chatting with Malia, Lydia was tucked up against Aidan, Danny and Ethan were deep in conversation about something or other.This was the life, Stiles felt like he was on top of the world.

“You guys were great!” Kira said as she leaned over to kiss her very drunk boyfriend.Scott gave her a dopey smile and took a sip of the water that she offered to him.Stiles smiled to himself, glad that Scott had found someone to great for him and with him.His high school girlfriend Allison had been awesome and they were all still friends with her but there was something about the way that Kira and Scott looked at each other that made Stiles happy.

“I thought you were pitchy and a little too loud.” Malia said evenly.No one could ever say that Malia was soft on anyone that’s for sure.  

“You wound me, really” Stiles said rolling his eyes at her and smiling as he took a sip of his beer.“Cora?” Stiles said suddenly as he saw a familiar brown head at the table next to them.He got up and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug

 

.

“Stiles,” S

 

he said with a smirk, “I’m glad you and McCall finally decided to admit to the world that you’re in love.” 

Stiles shook his head as he laughed, “We never denied that, just don’t let Kira hear you.” 

Cora laughed at that and said, “This is my boyfriend Boyd, you remember him from the department Christmas party?”

 

——

 

Derek was intrigued by this kid with moles spread across his face and neck, his eyes like melting chocolate and long fingers or maybe he was drunk.He listened for Stiles’ answer though.“Oh well, if we’re being honest I don’t remember much from that night.”He shot Boyd an apologetic smile.

Cora rolled her eyes, “This is Erica, she and Boyd just finished law school, that’s Isaac, I don't know why he’s here really and this is my brother Derek, you might remember him from high school.”

Derek wasn’t sure why but he thought he heard something in Cora’s voice when she mentioned him.Had he been a little less drunk he would have noticed the pink that crept into Stiles’ cheeks but he was 4 tequila shots in and was starting to feel it.  

“Hi all!” Stiles said and then Derek heard someone from the other table yell, “Stiles get your ass over here, Lydia’s buying shots.”

Stiles waved at the table before turning back toward his group and taking the shot.“What’s the look?” Cora asked Derek as he took a sip of his drink.

“What look?” Derek asked trying to sound innocent but then Erica got a look at his face.

“You want to fuck that dude,” Erica said gleefully as she exchanged a look with Boyd.Both of them knew that the last time Derek had gotten any had been with a girl he had met in grad school named Jen and she ended up getting put into Eichen House because she was convinced she was a powerful witch and had tried to kill one of their professors. 

Derek didn’t have good taste, not in women or in men.His first girlfriend had set his car on fire, while he was still in it.Then had been Jackson who only wanted Derek for his family’s pull in the community, then Matt who ended up being a stalker, and finally Jen. “Even if I did, he’s probably bad news.”

“Not that I want to hear about your sex life at all, but Stiles is good people,” Cora said, “His dad’s the sheriff and his mom’s the head librarian, I think his mom and our mom are in the same book club actually.”  

They dropped the subject after that but Derek did end up singing Beyonce, not ‘Drunk in Love’, he, Isaac and Boyd did a great rendition of ‘Independent Woman’.Derek saw a look of glee on Erica’s face and he felt Stile watching him, but he was on stage so it was to be expected.

 

——

 

Beacon Hills wasn’t that small of a town so Derek wasa little surprised when he ran into Stiles and Scott at the store on Saturday morning.Usually Derek did his shopping on Fridays after work but he hadn’t gotten out of bed until nearly 6 P.M. the day before and hadn’t done anything productive.Whoever said hangovers are worse after 25 was right.

Stiles was holding two cases of Bud Lite and Scott was pushing a card that was laden down with chips and mixers.“Whoa, sorry dude.” Stiles said as he bumped into Derek. This time Derek caught the pink that flooded Stiles’ cheeks as he looked at Derek.“Oh hi.”

Derek gave Stiles a small smile, “Hey.” before Scott grabbed him and pulled him toward the checkout.  

“You can flirt later man, we’ve got a party to setup.” Scott said and Derek saw Stiles punch him in the arm.“Ow, dude not cool.”  

Walking up the bread aisle Derek smiled to himself, it was a weird feeling, wanting to see someone the way he wanted to see Stiles. Maybe Derek’s taste wasn’t _that_ bad after all.

 

——

 

“To being a college graduate!” Stiles yelled at he and his group of friends sat around their usual table at The Wolf’s Den. It was the Saturday after they had run into Derek at the grocery store, they were all still in cap and gown except Scott and Kira who had gradated from UC Davis the day before. 

They clinked their glasses together and cheered.Stiles took a long sip of his beer and smiled around at his friends, they were the only group in the bar, which made sense since it was only 1 in the afternoon and most of their fellow graduates were probably out with their families or packing up to move away.  

The door opened at in walked Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Cora and Derek.Boyd and Erica were both in their law school caps and gowns and Cora in her UCBH gown.“Hey!” Stiles said with a huge smile, “We can pull up a table if you guys want to join us.”

The newcomers exchanged a quick glance before Erica said, “We’d **love** to join you guys.” 

Stiles’s eyes flicked to Derek, he was wearing a white button down and a dark green tie, his suite jacked in his arms.Stiles wanted to lick him. 

 

——

 

By 9 everyone had left except Stiles and Derek who were deep in conversation about the Star Wars reboot.“Disney’s going to fuck it up,” Stiles said for the eighth time, he was drinking water now and looking at Derek intently.

“I already agree with you!” Derek said laughing, “We’re not even arguing, we’re loudly agreeing with each other.”The bar was crowded now, one last hoorah for the graduates before they moved on with their lives. 

Stiles looked around the bar and then back at Derek, “Want to get out of here? I’m feeling cooped up.” 

Derek swallowed and nodded.They walked out of the bar and onto the street where Stiles turned toward him, “I used to have a huge crush on you, in high school.” He blurted out before his hand covered his mouth.

“Did you?” Derek said, trying to sound casual.Stiles nodded.“I’d be lying if I said I had a crush on you in high school.” Derek said slowly as they walked aimlessly down the street.He saw Stiles face fall slightly but he contented speaking.“But I’d also be lying if I said I don’t have a crush on you now.”

Stiles stopped, they were standing in front of one of the many parks in Beacon Hills, “You, have a crush, on me?” He asked slowly as if he was trying to process the words.Derek smiled and nodded at him. “Oh thank god.” Stiles said as he stepped forward into Derek’s space and kissed him.

Derek’s hands found Stiles waist, grabbing it and pulling him forward.They were wrapped up the kiss, moving backward into the park when Derek’s knees hit something hard andsturdy, they fell back and continued kissing. 

They ended up falling asleep, Stiles’ head on Derek’s chest, arms wrapped around each other. 

——

The sun came up too fast for Stiles’ liking, his face still burrowed into Derek’s chest.He kept his eyes closed and smiled until a moment later when he heard a voice he was not expecting. “Mr. Hale, Stiles.” 

“Shit.” Stiles said, looking up into the face of his father, “Hi dad, lovely morning we’re having isn’t it?”

Derek’s eyes shot open as the sheriff spoke, “I find you on or near this gazebo too often for my liking Mr. Hale.” 

“Sorry sir,” Derek said, Stiles saw his ears turning red.

“I expect that next time I see you will be at dinner at our house on Sunday.” The sheriff said, his eyes twinkling even if he wasn’t smiling.

“Uh, right, I’ll see you at dinner then.” Derek said as the sheriff walked away.Stiles fell back, his head hitting the floor with a thunk.

“I’m so sorry about that, you don’t have to come to dinner.” Stiles said frowning.  

“Well it’s not an ideal first date,” Derek said seriously, “So why don’t I take you to breakfast so that it can be our second.” 

Stiles face broke into a wide smile, “I’d like that.” 

They walked toward Granny’s Diner with Derek’s arm slung around Stiles’ shoulder, bickering about the Fantastic Four reboot, both with big smiles on their faces. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](sterekseason.tumblr.com)


End file.
